nathanderson_coopers_reality_television_experiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Nathanderson Cooper's Survivor: Backwoods
Survivor: Backwoods is the first season of the non-existent reality television series Nathanderson Cooper's Reality Television Experience. The season premiered on December 13, 2015. Format In this season, eighteen contestants, the castaways, are split into two tribes, the Nakum and the Yaxha, and assigned separate camps at the filming's location, which in this case is two separate group messages. As a tribe, the castaways must hypothetically survive the elements, construct shelter, build fire, look for water, and scrounge for food and other necessities for the entire filming period. In the first half of the game, the tribes face off in immunity challenges, preventing the winning tribe from having to go to the next Tribal Council. Tribes that do go to Tribal Council discuss the events of the last few days with the host asking questions, and then must vote out one of their own players, eliminating them from the game. In the second half of the game, the tribes are merged into a single tribe. Challenges are played at an individual level for individual immunity. At subsequent Tribal Councils, the eliminated castaways receive their own group message and form the jury. When only two or three castaways remain, those castaways attend a final Tribal Council, where the jury is given the opportunity to ask them questions. After this, the jury members then vote to decide which of the remaining castaways should be declared Sole Survivor. Development On December 12, 2015, 20 people were offered the chance to be apart of the season. Out of the 20 people, 2 of them declined and 18 of them accepted. On December 13, the cast was revealed via Facebook Messenger. The season was originally supposed to premiere on December 20, but was then given a special two-night premiere on December 13 and December 14 after one of the contestants dropped out and another contestant was added. Castaways Summaries Episode 1 - Episode 1 aired on December 13, 2015, one week before the series was supposed to air, and concluded on December 14, 2015. After the cast reveal, the castaways began stirring up problems by persistently altering the main group's title and photo. The castaways also began posting a relentless number of memes, sending nasty messages to other players, and adding and removing players from the group message. Rayce Risch, the cast's sole victim, soon left the game after being consistently removed from the group and harassed by his teammates, most prominently Tina Luna and Anna Hernandez. He was soon replaced by Sarah Casper, although Sara Severs was considered to take Rayce's place beforehand. The controversy caused host, Nathaniel Day, to add new rules to the game, preventing players from performing this way in the future. After the debacle, the castaways were officially divided up into two tribes, the Nakum and the Yaxha, and given their first challenge, which forced each tribe to create a banner representing their team. At the judging, the cast went into complete shock when Nathaniel announced that there would be two surprise guest judges (Elizabeth Hargroue and Madison Montgomery) reviewing the banners instead of reviewing the banners himself. The contestants then when into complete pandemonium when Nathaniel announced that Rayce Risch, who had just walked out of the game only the day before, would be the third surprise guest judge. The judges' decision was unanimous and Kaitlynn Perkins' hard work paid off when the Yaxha Tribe's banner was declared the winner, sending the Nakum Tribe to the series' first ever tribal council. With six votes, Lauren Mohn became the first person to ever be eliminated from the series, although Layla Spurlock was a close second with three votes. Episode 2 - Episode 2 aired on December 15, 2015. Initially, it was announced that the day would be a time for the castaways to rest, but Nathaniel soon changed his mind and decided to give the castaways a challenge, despite what he had promised. The challenge required the castaways to read and decipher clues, which would eventually lead them to three immunity idols. The rules stated that the tribe to acquire the most immunity idols at the end of the challenge would be safe from tribal council. Zeke Bright, Tina Luna, and Mykal Mahaney all worked together from the Nakum tribe and made it to their final post before Nathaniel had even gotten the chance to hide the respective immunity idols. This allowed members from the opposing tribe, Zack Boyd, Kaitlynn Perkins, and Kali Davie, to technically retrieve the immunity idols first. Because Nathaniel admitted to his mistake, however, he allowed the Nakum Tribe to win immunity and for Zack, Kaitlynn, and Kali to get to keep their immunity idols, despite not winning the challenge. Other than the challenge, a lot of drama occurred throughout the day between opposing tribe members, such as between Tina Luna and Zack Boyd, and Kaitlyn LeNormand and Madysen Schemehorn. The most exhilarating feud, however, occurred between two Nakum tribe members after Tina Luna overheard Mykal Mahaney talking about a secret alliance in which Tina was not apart of. Upon hearing the news, Tina Luna snatched Mykal's cell phone from her hands, scrolled through her text messages, and learned the names of the tribe members who were all aligned with one another. In order to get back her phone, Mykal tackled Tina to the ground, despite Tina having already learned all of the information she needed to know. Austin Matlock, who had been added to the game on the premiere night, finally entered the game as a member of the Yaxha tribe. He has become the only contestant of the series to not have technically entered the game on Day 1. At tribal council, many of the castaways admitted to not feeling 100% confident they would last another episode, including Brave McRaven, Allyson Jackson, and Madeline Holdsworth. Kali Davie and Zack Boyd, on the other hand, were the only two to state they felt completely safe. Unfortunately for Madeline Holdsworth, she received five votes to leave, while Brave received three votes and Allyson only received one vote. Before Nathaniel could put out Madi's torch, however, she stormed out of Tribal Council only to never return again. Eliminations Eliminations Trivia * The original title of the season was Survivor: Hometown, but was later changed to Survivor: Backwoods to add an overall humorous, parody-like tone to the game. * Nakum and Yaxha's blue and yellow tribe colors were chosen because they matched the school colors of Hardin High School, where the season is partially being filmed. * The tribe names "Nakum" and "Yaxha" derive from Survivor: Guatemala and were chosen because the colors of the two tribes were almost identical to the ones of Survivor: Backwoods. * Rayce Risch was the first ever person to drop out of the series and was also the first person to drop out of a season before its premiere. Rayce was being harassed by other castaways who were repeatedly removing him from the main group's Facebook message (this debacle was started by Tina Luna). He was soon replaced by Sarah Casper, who became the series' first ever replacement. * Lauren Mohn was the first ever person to be eliminated from the series and was also the first ever female to be eliminated from the series. She received a vote of 6-3. * On Day 3, Austin Matlock became the first and only contestant of the series to technically not have entered the game on Day 1. Instead, he entered the game two days after the premiere, despite having technically been apart of the series since Day 1.